


Smoke-filled Room

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [23]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #25 - Smoke</p><p>This is set in the late 1930s, circa film noir and classic good guy vs. bad guy story lines. This was also intended to be a prologue for something more, but I never got around to writing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke-filled Room

It was a smoke-filled room, just like any other bar in the city, and he sat in the corner, trying to blend in with the surrounding crowd, his stereotypical tan trench coat giving him away better than an anachronistic flashing marquee floating above his head ever would. His name was Shindong, and he was a PI, private eye or private investigator for those folks at home that are unversed with settings such as this. Everyone knew what he was there for, and everyone knew to keep their mouths shut unless they wanted them ripped from their faces brutally.

He was getting nowhere, but decided that a break couldn’t hurt; after all, beauties such as she were meant to be admired, fawned over, but not possessively or spinelessly so, and he was a man to do just that.

His name was Shin Donghee, but he used the name Shindong – safety purposes and all the mid-twenties swing-jazz – and currently he was sitting in Super Junior’s, an Italian joint, the best in town, and she – Madame Ee Teuk Ah – was giving it her all, moving slight curves this way and that, weaving in and out of the pockets of smoke lingering in the room before disappearing like a ghost in said smoke after the final current call. Every man there wanted more; but Shindong was determined, and knew he could charm his way into a private session, his wit a tool to disarm, and then go for the gold, having both her and any information about one Han Geng – foreigner and mob boss of the most dangerous caliber, though one would never expect it.


End file.
